


I Never Forgot

by roseroro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Letters, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings, M/M, Minor Spoilers, One Shot, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Response letter, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroro/pseuds/roseroro
Summary: Après avoir lu la lettre d’Eren, Levi ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de prendre son stylo pour raconter les événements de sa propre perspective.———Une réponse au one-shot de TaxiDamask.





	I Never Forgot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Never Forgot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193053) by [AiShi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiShi/pseuds/AiShi). 



> Réponse au one-shot 'I Remember' de TaxiDamask, dont la traduction est disponible sur mon profil.

Eren,

Des vies et de nombreux progrès de notre civilisation plus tard, et tu m’écris encore ces putains de lettres. Je n’ai jamais oublié la première fois où j’ai trouvé une de tes notes sur mon bureau, me disant que tu avais nettoyé mes quartiers de fond en comble pour que je puisse m’accorder une pause, et les nombreux autres messages après celui-là. J’adorais les lire, toutefois, c’était une période difficile et le papier devait être rationné. Tu n’aurais pas dû le gaspiller pour moi.

Je n’ai jamais oublié cette fois où ton nom était toujours le premier à apparaître dans ma boîte de réception quand je me connectais. J’avais l’impression que tu passais ton temps à m’attendre. On pouvait parler des heures durant de tous les sujets merdiques qui t’intéressaient. Tu étais toujours le premier à me contacter. Toujours. Ça m’a convenu pour un temps, jusqu’à ce que les cauchemars s’installent. J’ai donc arrêté de répondre. Je n’aurais jamais dû répondre.

Je n’ai jamais oublié cette fois où tu es venu dans ma compagnie à la recherche d’un travail. Il y avait toujours ce même feu dans tes yeux, et je savais que je finirais par me brûler. Tu renversais mon thé, me concoctais des horaires de merde. Le même morveux que toutes les vies auparavant. Et aussi choquant que cela puisse paraître, ça faisait mal. Voir ce même gamin me suivre partout comme un chien était douloureux. Tu n’écoutais jamais quand je te rejetais purement et simplement. J’ai donc choisi une approche plus subtile. Ces fleurs que tu m’as envoyées pour la Saint Valentin? J’étais cette poubelle. Merde, ces ordures les méritaient plus que moi.

Je n’ai jamais oublié cette fois où l’on travaillait dans le même hôpital. Je pensais que ça se passerait mieux, puisque ton département était si éloigné du mien. C’était pire. Tu t’obstinais à m’apporter ces cafés que je ne méritais pas. Et de voir que tu étais toujours ce soldat déterminé de la première fois - dans la première vie où nous nous sommes rencontrés, ça ne faisait qu’empirer la douleur.

Je n’ai jamais oublié ma toute première rencontre avec ton père quand je travaillais comme fleuriste. Je savais que c’était ton père car j’avais vu tes yeux dans les siens. Ironique, il s’était trouvé des maîtresses au moment où tu avais l’occasion de garder tes deux parents en vie. Ils l’étaient. Mais pas ta famille. Ça ne m’a même pas surpris quand tu as fini par te montrer. Je n’ai pas su trouver la force de me défendre après que tu m’aies blâmé pour toutes les conneries de ton père. Je le méritais. Pour de nombreuses autres raisons.

Je n’ai jamais oublié la fois où j’ai vu ton visage dans ma classe. Toutes ces notes que tu laissais sur tes copies me rappelaient bien trop notre vie derrière les murs. Je te voyais de nouveau autant qu’à l’époque. J’étais de nouveau le caporal qui n’arrêtait pas de trouver des notes dans son bureau. C’était de la torture. C’était horrible. Tu étais horrible. Comment pouvais-tu me faire revivre ça?

Et bordel, Eren, je n’oublierai jamais la fois où j’ai cru que me marier avec quelqu’un d’autre serait la solution pour me défaire de ce putain de cycle dans lequel on était enfermés. À la seconde où mon époux a mentionné ton nom, je savais que j’avais merdé encore plus que d’habitude. Je pouvais sentir ton regard sur moi durant toute la cérémonie. Ces yeux que j’ai toujours adorés mais que je n’arrivais même plus à regarder. Tu as dit que tu t’es vidé de tes larmes dans ton lit après cette soirée, je l’ai fait dans ma douche.

Vie après vie nos chemins continuaient de se croiser. Vie après vie tu continuais à me pourchasser. Vie après vie je continuais à te repousser. Tu es peut-être un morveux déterminé, Eren. Mais je suis un connard obstiné.

Zeke n’a pas su me tuer à l’époque. Et je n’ai jamais tenu ma promesse de lui ôter la vie. Mais toi, Eren. Bordel, je n’oublierai jamais ce que j’ai fait de mes propres mains. Tu étais une personne complètement différente après ton retour de Mahr. Ton apparence avait changé. Tes actions avaient changé. Mais au fond, tu étais toujours ce gamin de quinze ans que je connaissais. Vies après vies à te rencontrer encore et encore est un témoignage plus que suffisant.

Comment aurais-je pu oublier ta mort par mes propres mains? Comment oublier le sourire que tu m’as lancé malgré ce que j’avais fait? Comment oublier la façon dont tu m’as dit que tu m’aimais avant de lâcher ton dernier soupir? Tu ne m’as jamais haï, Eren. Tu aurais dû. Autant que je me hais moi-même.

Tu mérites tellement plus, Eren. J’ai remarqué que tu as arrêté de me poursuivre. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas le voir? Peu importe la façon dont ça me blesse, c’est la bonne chose à faire. Je ne pourrais jamais être la personne que tu voyais en moi. Je ne l’ai jamais été. Je ne mérite pas le piédestal sur lequel tu m’as placé, alors prends cette place au lieu de moi.

Je t’ai toujours adoré, Eren. À tel point que j’en souffre. Voir ton visage dans chaque vie ne fait que me renvoyer ces cauchemars encore et encore. Dans chaque vie, j’ai essayé de voir si j’étais capable de construire une relation stable. Je n’ai pas réussi. Je ne veux pas te risquer.

Notre vie n’a rien été d’autre qu’un cycle. Tu m’as aimé dans la première, et c’était pareil dans toutes les autres. J’étais la raison de ta mort dans notre première vie, et je ne voudrais jamais voir cette situation se répéter.

Je me souviens toujours de toi, Eren. Mais plus que tout, je me souviens de ce que je t’ai fait. Comment pourrais-je oublier?

Levi

* * *

Il fallut à Levi quelques instants pour se mouvoir après l’arrêt de son stylo. Sa vision était rendue difficile avec toutes ces larmes.

Mais au lieu d’envoyer la lettre à son destinataire, Levi finit par la laisser tomber dans la corbeille.


End file.
